Rescue litters are utilized by rescue personnel to transport an injured person to a waiting medical transporting vehicle or to a medical facility. Currently there are two litter designs that are predominately in use: a STOKES™ litter and a SKED™ litter. The STOKES™ litter is typically transported by at least two persons carrying a single victim. However, in some environmental situations multiple persons may be required to carry the litter, depending on the weight of the patient or the terrain being traversed. Additionally, standard ambulance gurneys or wheeled litter designs have a height ranging from 2 to 3 feet, which results in more physical demands and stress being placed on rescue personnel. The SKED™ transports single victims by dragging them on the ground, which is often not the optimal transportation method.
The instant application solves many of the problems inherent in the prior art litters by utilizing a four-wheeled rescue litter (FWRL) that utilizes a pair of front pneumatic tires and a pair of rear tires. The front tires allow the FWRL to be easily steered over various terrains. The rear tires aid in stabilizing the FWRL when the FWRL is being steered. Additionally, only one person is required to operate the FWRL when transporting an injured person.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED7,150,465Darling 19 Dec. 20067,131,666Jenney 7 Nov. 20066,698,811Schuchman 2 Mar. 2004
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,465 discloses a multi-purpose, collapsible portable cart/utility table, for use in emergency response and disaster situations. The table can be converted for various uses and can be folded and transported. The table transports injured persons or cargo over long, rough terrain and can be dissembled into a carrying position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,666 discloses a trailer for all terrain vehicles and/or snowmobiles for transporting injured persons from remote locations. The trailer has a frame, a main axle, a spring and shock suspension, flotation type tires, IV pole with multiple mounting locations, a carrier area for transporting injured personnel, and an accessory device for attaching miscellaneous accessories.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,811 discloses a litter for transporting an injured person. The litter includes a frame extending transversely of the litter between a pair of poles at one end of the litter. A pair of collars are attached to the frame and are dimensioned to fit over ends of the poles for mounting an attachment to the litter. Wheels allowed to the frame extend beneath the litter so when the attachment is mounted in place, the litter is movable over a surface by only one attendant. A support extends upward from the frame above an upper surface of the litter. Thus, when the attendant lifts the end of the litter opposite that on which the attachment is mounted, the person placed on the litter is supported and will not fall off the litter.
For background purposes and indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the patent search.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED  820,026Stokes 8 May 19061,109,083Saltis 1 Sep. 19144,953,886Grant 4 Sep. 19905,398,358Mereke et al.21 Mar. 19956,824,150Simione30 Nov. 20047,044,496Hoinies16 May 20067,210,697Simpson 1 May 20072003/0150059SawatzkyPub. Date: Aug, 14, 20032012/0000718Berrett et alPub. Date: Jan. 5, 2012WO2010/128498Bar Noy27 Apr. 2010